Weighting for a Gain
by iceblazethequick
Summary: When Rarity turns to a habit of occasional gluttony, Fluttershy is more than happy to support her. However, Rarity finds that her small indulgence may have a more profound change in her life... Note: This is a weight gain fanfiction, so if that isn't your thing than you probably shouldn't read this. Update: Now complete! Please review if you can spare the time!
1. Chapter 1

div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Warning: This is a weight gain fanfiction, and if you're not into that kind of thing then you probably should avoid reading this. br /Also, I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. If I did, I would have given it a cooler /em-br /br /How dare they!/emembr /em/div  
>div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em What right do they have to criticize me! Me! Of all ponies, I'm the one they go after. Why me? There are celebrities, scandals, gossip, and they choose me, a designer from Ponyville, Ponyville of all places, to humiliate. em/div  
>div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"emI'm ruined!em/div  
>div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" div  
>div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" Rarity slammed her head down on the massage table, letting out a muffled groan of despair. She was currently laying in the Ponyville spa, which was well lit and fairly well-organized despite the number of beauty products the spa ponies kept track of. Beside Rarity sat Fluttershy, who was also trying to enjoy her spa treatment but was obviously concerned for her friend. It was a time in the afternoon when few ponies were out and about, much less going to the spa, so Rarity and Fluttershy were fortunately the only ponies around to hear this outburst. div  
>div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" div  
>div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "What's the matter? Um, if you want to talk about it, that is..." Fluttershy asked her friend, her voice trailing off towards the end. She had never seen Rarity so upset before, and it wasn't like her to be late to a spa appointment.div  
>div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" div  
>div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Oh, Fluttershy dear, it's... Well, see for yourself." Rarity pulled out from her saddlebags a rolled up newspaper. Using her magical aura, she slowly unrolled it and passed it over to her Pegasus companion. As she read the headline of the front page, she cringed slightly.div  
>div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" div  
>div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Aspiring Designer in Ponyville Caught in Diet Scandal..." Fluttershy read aloud, watching as Rarity recoiled in disgust. div  
>div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" div  
>div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Can you embelieve it!?em I've never been so insulted... I mean, I've put on a few pounds here and there from stress, sure, but not more than five! Ten pounds, max! Honestly, do you see the things they said about me in there! My reputation is destroyed!"/div  
>div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" div  
>div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" Fluttershy quickly skimmed through the article, then glanced back at her friend. She didn't want to say anything, but Rarity's "here and there" weight gain was a bit more than five or ten pounds. In fact, as closely as Fluttershy could tell, her friend had put on nearly twenty pounds in the last month since Rarity had taken on new Canterlot clients and adopted stress eating to cope with the work. A few of her friends had discussed it once or twice, but after acting defensive towards Applejack for suggesting the idea of a diet, the rest of Rarity's close circle of friends had decided to let her work it out on her own. div  
>div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" div  
>div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" However, the way it worked out was not as most expected. div  
>div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" div  
>div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" Instead of curbing her gain, Rarity had continued to grow. After weeks of continuing her bad habits, Rarity had taken on the form of a plus-size model, looking not fat, but merely plump. Her face and most of her body looked the same, but her belly sank almost an inch lower than it previously had and it formed more of a roundness when she laid down, as could be clearly seen by Fluttershy. The biggest change, though, was in Rarity's lower body; her hips were noticeably wider, and most of her eating seemed to have gone to her rear, causing it to fold slightly at the point where it met her hind legs.div  
>div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" div  
>div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" While Rarity and a cheap tabloid had seen all this as a travesty, Fluttershy took a more... appreciative viewpoint. When her friends had tried talking to Rarity, Fluttershy had silently supported her the unicorn and reassuring her, not just because of their close relationship, but because Fluttershy was interested and even attracted to Rarity's larger form. She had even thought about Rarity in a more romantic fashion, and although she knew it was wrong, she still felt an irresistible urge towards the new, plumped-up pony.div  
>div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" div  
>div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" Fluttershy hooked a hoof around Rarity's neck and tossed the magazine into the trash bin in the corner. "Rarity, you look fine," she said, "and you need to stop worrying about those silly reports. No one reads those things anyway."div  
>div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" div  
>div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" As Rarity smiled back at Fluttershy, the yellow Pegasus used her mouth to pull a large package out of her own saddlebag. She unwrapped it to unveil a chocolate cake, fresh from Sugarcube Corner. Fluttershy pushed the box towards Rarity and told her:div  
>div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" div  
>div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "I remembered that you had a big order to fill tonight, and I thought you might want a late-night snack or something while you sewed all those dresses."div  
>div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" div  
>div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" Rarity gave a halfhearted frown. "No, no, I am watching what I eat from now on! And anyway, that order was yesterday, remember? You dropped off some cupcakes for me last evening while I was working. Ah, doesn't matter now... The fact remains, I will not be indulging in this kind of guilty chocolate pleasure anymore!"div  
>div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" div  
>div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" The hungry gleam in her eye as she stared at the cake, however, said otherwise.div  
>div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" div  
>div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"-div  
>div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" div  
>div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" Rarity grunted as she tugged on one of the last seams of her midnight-purple dress, a determined expression on her face.div  
>div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" div  
>div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Ugh... Come... On... Just a little... Bit... More..." div  
>div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" div  
>div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" After each word she magically pulled the stitches of the dress together, trying to fit them into the fabric of the new dress. She had been having great success earlier; the dress looked as good in real life as is did in a sketch, and the fashionista was fairly satisfied with the overall look it would create for her new line of dresses for Canterlot's elite. Everything worked perfectly...div  
>div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" div  
>div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" ...until she had decided to model it. Rarity often tried on each dress she made, inspecting it for quality from every angle. This had never been a problem before, as Rarity's svelte figure matched those of the elite themselves. However, this was no longer the case.div  
>div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" div  
>div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" Two more weeks of eating for stress relief, little exercise, and a certain Pegasus had not done Rarity's body any favors. Or rather, they had done her body a favor; it just wasn't her slim body. As Rarity peered down to inspect the dress, her neck was no longer thin and narrow; although it was nowhere close to a double chin, a small padding of flab coated her neck and chest, resulting in a smoother appearance. div  
>div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" div  
>div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" Her belly now hung low enough to look as if she were slightly pregnant, and it showed as patches of white as it strained through the tight seams of the dress. Her lower body and rear had continued to grow wider, making it near impossible to tighten the dress on in the back her hips and rear now visibly curved outwards, straining the fabric around her flank. In addition to this, her rear itself had grown softer, meaning that it gave small, bounces or jiggles when she walked. div  
>div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" div  
>div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" It was due to these new features that Rarity found herself struggling to fit into the dress even with it fully loosened. She stopped and panted for a moment, trying to catch her breath, then pressed onwards. As she neared the point at which she could finally zip up the back end of the dress, with only part of her ample read poking out from beneath it, Rarity spotted a lone slice of cake from an earlier visit to the market. She licked her lips and, momentarily forgetting her dress situation, began to daintily shove the pie between her lips and down into her throat and belly. div  
>div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" div  
>div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" As the last bite of creamy filling was swallowed by Rarity, the dress gave a strained creak and stitches began to open. She heard a multitude of pops as seams began to burst open, and she saw a small bulge of her skin and flab pressing out through an intentional gap in the dress. When she tried to press that fat back into the dress, it had simply had enough. div  
>div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" div  
>div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" With a loud rip, the dress split open at Rarity's rear, her enlarged flank wobbling slightly before stopping. She sighed and began to take of the ruined garment.div  
>div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" div  
>div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Drat! I can't believe that cleaner shrunk my dress shipment again! I will simply have to go down there and give them a piece of my mind!" The bulky mare strode through her doorway, a small inch of room extra on each side, and with a frustrated sigh slammed the door after her sizeable rear assets.div 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" "Another two bowls of that delectable creamy soup of the day, please!"/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" The poor waitress's mouth hung agape at the sight before her. It amazed her, how much food one pony could eat; then again, when you happen to be serving the biggest mare in Ponyville, you ought to expect a feast.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" "Oh, and *gulp* another order of hay fries as well!" Rarity mumbled from her full mouth, currently occupied by a large buttered bread roll. The waitress nodded and sped off, not wanting to witness the white unicorn's feast any longer. On the table lay stacks if plates and bowls, all dirty but with no morsel of food left on them. Through this mess of serving trays and silverware, Rarity took a moment to turn towards her best friend, Fluttershy, who was picking at her small salad with reduced gusto.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" "Fluttershy, dear, you're sure you don't mind me? I'm just catching up on a few meals I missed, but I fear I'm making quite the scene..."p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" Fluttershy gave her friend a gentle smile and shook her head. "I'm fine, but thanks. Although it is getting a bit late..." Internally, the Pegasus chuckled; Rarity's attitude towards her size was almost cute in demeanor, and after delivering so many snacks and treats to her, Fluttershy could say with confidence that Rarity was not missing any of her meals.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" It was indeed late, as the two had been at the restaurant for nearly half the day; while Fluttershy's meal was normal, Rarity ordered two appetizers, uncountable soups and salad, and a sampler of nearly half the entrees. She was now going back and covering whichever foods she felt that she didn't adequately "sample". On top of all this, smears of chocolate icing and ice cream still left brownish marks on her face, and her coat was peppered with spots from when she devoured the establishment's range of deserts.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" It had been a month since the incident with her dress modeling, and Rarity continued to deny the problem. It certainly showed, as she had finally developed a double chin, her fat forming a pad between her neck and head. Her bulky belly hung beneath her, forming the start of a cushion when she sat down and swinging noticeably when she walked. It produced minor jiggling, especially when Rarity was forced to run (since she would never do it willingly). Her hips had expanded ever outwards, and at the restaurant they caused her wide, plush rolls of fat to spill over a bit on the arms of the chair.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" Her behind, her rear, underwent the most obvious change. It was massive, reaching an inch beyond the chair width on either side. Dimples of cellulite had started to form on her ass cheeks, and they shook and wobbled like jello when she walked. While this resulted in a bit more attention from the stallions, it so meant that in every dress, she looked like a marshmallow which was pressurized and waiting to blow out of the flimsy fabric container. Her folds bulged out of every nook and cranny they could find, and bulge they did.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" After gorging herself on yet another slice of pie, the bill, and a bread refill, Rarity was finally ready to leave. The tubby mare plopped out of her chair alongside Fluttershy and the two began to walk out of the establishment. However, Fluttershy soon noticed that she was one pony short. Looking back, she saw why...p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" "Flutter...shy... Can... *huff*... You wait... *Phew*... For me?" Rarity called out to her friend up ahead on the road. Fluttershy realized that in her more massive body, Rarity was actually slower than Fluttershy. The large mare swung her large belly from side to side, waddling as fast as she could. Her whole body was jiggling, her flab shaking up and down as her beachball-like rear did it's best to keep up. Sadly, it was of no use; after a few minutes of this high speed waddling, Rarity just collapsed in a jiggling heap.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" The spot that she picked happened to be close to the boutique, so after assuring Fluttershy that she could get in on her own, Rarity lifted a chunky hoof in farewell.p  
>p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"-p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" Another tear rolled down the soft, plump cheek of the flabby fashionista, adding to the small puddle of moisture accumulating on Fluttershy's shoulder. Fluttershy hugged her friend close, offering Rarity emotional support while also squeezing and feeling the fat that now encased Rarity completely. A small sob escaped from the tubby mare's lips, and Rarity tried to speak.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" "Oh, Fluttershy... I'm so sorry that... That you have to deal with me like this... I... I just can't handle this on my own..."p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" Fluttershy nuzzled against Rarity's side, trying to lift her friend's spirit. "Rarity, it's not that bad... It'll be fine, I'm sure."p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" Rarity turned and stared at the Pegasus, a look of horror on her face. "Not that bad? NOT THAT BAD? Look at me! I'm hideous!" she cried out, the tears beginning again. She held up a roll of her fat with a hoof and let it fall and slap against the bed she laid upon. "Don't you see this! I'm massive! I... I can't believe I'm this out-of-control... How am I ever going to lose all this! What if I can't! There's no way I'll be able to get back to my old dress size! I'll be stuck being ugly forever! I-" Rarity was cut off from her downward spiral as Fluttershy gently placed a hoof over her mouth and shushed her.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" "Rarity! You are not hideous. You just fine, whatever size you may be."p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" "But how-"p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" Fluttershy silenced Rarity's protests once again to retrieve an object out of her saddlebags, placing in front of Rarity. The cover showed that it was a fashion magazine for plus-size models and the fashion industry that went along with it.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" "See?" Fluttershy said, "There are plenty of larger ponies that are perfectly happy. You don't need to change to be beautiful," she told Rarity firmly.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" "So... You really do think I look fine?"p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" Fluttershy nodded, prompting Rarity to sit and ponder this for a moment. After a few seconds, a small smile crept onto her face. "Well, then... I suppose I could learn to live with this..." she reached down and poked her pillow-shaped thighs. "I could even design large dresses! It could be a whole new branch of business for me!" The more she thought about it, the more the idea appealed to her. "I can keep eating whatever I want, too! I can stay fashionable while not having to give up my morning cupcakes! Oh, thank you, Fluttershy!" Rarity was beaming now, having done a full emotional reversal. She embraced Fluttershy in a warm hug, her forelegs soft and beginning to feel squishy as well, before turning her attention away.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" "Speaking of which..." said Fluttershy, reaching for the second item in her saddlebag, "would you like some of those cupcakes now? I picked up a dozen from Sugarcube Corner."p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" Rarity licked her lips and gave Fluttershy a playful nudge. "But of course, darling! However, I've just realized that you seem to have been bringing me an awful lot of snacks and such... You wouldn't happen to be encouraging this, would you?" As she said this, she made at attempt to stand. It took her two tries, but the obese mare rose to her hooves and showed Fluttershy the result of all her snacking. Her large belly folded into two rolls, swaying gently with every movement Rarity made. She had a definite double chin that appeared even when she looked straight forward, and her legs were somewhat rounder as each one now had a small layer of flab, which further pushed her hips apart. Her hips and rear shook and jiggled, forming folds of flab as they hung heavily off of her. She gave them a small shake, causing tiny ripples to occur throughout the cellulite.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" Fluttershy let out a quiet 'eek!' and blushed. "I'm sorry, you just liked them so much... Are you mad?" She averted her eyes, hoping her friend would forgive her.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" Rarity just grinned and pointed to the bag. "Tell you what, dear; give me the cupcakes and we'll call it even."p


	3. Chapter 3

p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" Ponyville's spa was once again mostly empty, save for Aloe, Lotus, and two customers. Those particular customers had reserved the establishment for a personal appointment for the duration of the afternoon, and although these reservations were usually made for groups of ponies, one of the mares more than made up for it with her size./p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" Rarity heaved herself over to the table where the two spa ponies awaited her, panting slightly from the effort of transporting her bulk. She lifted her heavy legs and awkwardly waddled over, her belly nearly touching the floor as it jiggled uncontrollably. Once she reached the massage table where Lotus stood, she gently positioned herself over the surface and lowered her huge body down upon it. As she settled, her belly sprawled out under her, she felt the rolls of flab on her side and rear spread out and off the edge of the table, but there was nothing that could be done about that.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" "Hmm... Fluttershy, dear, you'll have to curb my eating soon, or I simply won't fit on this table anymore!"p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" Fluttershy heard this and grinned at Rarity, although the voluptuous white unicorn couldn't see it; her friend was standing at a point which was out of sight, but still at an ideal viewing point for observation. Fluttershy allowed her eyes to roam up and down the surface of Rarity's body, taking in every curve and smooth roll. Her friend's cutie mark had stretched across her massive rear end, now easily larger than a normal pony's head. From this magnificent lower body upwards, Rarity curved outwards with her belly while her plump legs each featured a roll of fat, padded evenly where the leg met her body. She possessed a thick neck, an almost-triple chin forming beneath her jaw. Her smile curved up into her chubby cheeks, deep dimples pressed onto her features.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" As soon as she was fully settled in, Rarity's weekly maintenance session began. As she had grown further in size, she and Fluttershy (who continued to feed her often) found that their weekly spa meetings were better used as a time to work on the appearance of the near-blob that was Rarity.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" Lotus began to thoroughly kneaded the flabby surface of Rarity's back and belly, massaging the rolls of flesh as her sister, Aloe, started to spread moisturing lotion on Rarity's other side. The two worked in harmony, one massaging while the other applied, causing Rarity to give a quiet sigh of relaxation. She truly loved her new form, but she admitted it had its issues: she found that her muscles had been more tense due to the increased load they had to carry, and when her vast rolls and layers got sweaty or dirty from basic exertion it was truly a pain to clean. That, however, was why she was here.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" Lotus, her hoof probing down in circular motions into Rarity's rear, found a particularly tight area and focused on it, which diverted Rarity's attention elsewhere.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" "Fluttershy? I'm feeling peckish, would you mind giving me a few of those snacks I saw you hide in my bag?" Fluttershy giggled and pulled out a box from Rarity's ornate bag, specially built for her size. It had taken her a full day to make a fashionable accessory like that for a mare of her magnitude, and she was quite proud of the accomplishment.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" Fluttershy opened the box, revealing rows of apple fritters and Prench eclairs. She picked one up in her hoof and slowly fed it into Rarity's waiting lips.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" "Mmmm... That is simply divine! Oh, it's true, no one makes pastries like the Prench!" Another eclair slipped in. "I do hope that Pinkie learns to make these one day," An apple fritter slid into Rarity's mouth. "I know she loves cupcakes, but a little *mmph* variety wouldn't hurt *mmm* her. Oh, Lotus, could *omm* you get that spot *gmf* a little *gulp* farther *ulp* down?" As Fluttershy teased another cream-stuffed delight past Rarity's unguarded lips, the stuffed unicorn gave up on any hope of conversation and automatically began chewing on the sweet, goey bread. She had discovered that Fluttershy had a way of coaxing her into eating that she just couldn't resist; it was easier for her to go ahead and eat whatever her more-than-just-a-friend put in front of her.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" As the final apple fritter slid down Rarity's throat and into her waiting, gurgling stomach, she heard a creaking sound. As she shifted her weight so she could turn her head and hear it better, she realized too late it was the creaking of the table. It came down at once underneath the weight of the obese pony, collapsing and leaving Rarity a jiggling, bouncing marshmallow-like form on the floor.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" "I think my massage was about finished anyway..." Rarity said sheepishly. "Shall we move on to the mud bath?" Aloe and Lotus nodded at this idea while Fluttershy remained unresponsive, her gaze locked on the still-trembling rear of the grounded unicorn.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" The decision made, Rarity promptly stood up to walk to the bath... And promptly fell back down with another, smaller jiggle. She tried again, her legs shaking for a moment before sliding back out to her sides and dropping her into the cushion of her belly.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" "It seems that my lack of exercise may be catching up to me... Fluttershy, could you lend me a hoof?" Fluttershy snapped out of her trance and quickly used her meager wingpower to give Rarity much-needed lift. With her help, Rarity got to her feet and stabilized herself, her freshly-maintained coat glistening. She waddled forward and placed one hoof, then the other, into the awaiting mud bath. Once her full body was hanging above the mud, she let herself fall with a plop into the bath. Unfortunately, although Rarity had done this before, she failed to account for her recent massive gains and an inch layer of mud surged outward, displaced by her mass.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" Rarity, ignorant of the mess she had caused, lowered her head down until only her half-lidded eyes, horn, and nose were above the surface. As Aloe and Lotus attempted to clean up some of the mess that the massive mare had caused, Fluttershy flew over to the mud baths and eased herself in. Rarity opened an eyelid to acknowledge her presence, then closed it again and let out a deep sigh of contentment and bliss...p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" ...until her flab resurfaced. Rarity lifted her head up in surprise as her belly fat and flabby rear bobbed back up, floating like white islands.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" Fluttershy poked her companion and teased, "You know what they say - fat floats! And you do seem to have quite a bit there..."p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" Rarity agreed and let out a small, ladylike burp, obviously trying to digest the mass of greasy dough working it's way from food to fat. Fluttershy, unfortunately, refused to leave it at that. The pegasus used her wing feathers to tickle Rarity on her belly, where she was exposed and most vulnerable. Rarity tried to recoil and burst out into mirthful convulsions. With each giggle, her floating body jiggled, the padding and sacks of cellulite shaking and rippling while suspended in mud. It appeared as if the unicorn was made of jelly as she shook with gelatinous ferocity, sloshing mud around her. Rarity found she had lost control of her flab as it shook continuously while she gasped for breath inbetween bouts of laughter.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" "Fluttershy, stop! Stop! I mean it! He he! Come on, that's enough! You're enjoying this, aren't y—" Her speech was cut off abruptly as she let out a loud belch, complete with gurgling from her overfed stomach and stuffed gut.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" "Oh! Excuse me! You see what you've done? You've made me act so unpolitely! And you've gotten my saddlebags muddy... although I suppose that one was more my fault... Still, It'll take days to clean and dry them before I can wear them again!p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" Fluttershy nodded to Rarity, still grinning, while thinking to herself, em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"Well, Rarity, if you keep eating with me, I'm afraid you may not be needing those saddlebags soon... You won't need saddlebags if you can only walk the length of this room without my help, and I'm afraid the diet you're on may leave you a bit too large for those bags...em/p 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" Rarity plodded down the road while humming a delightful tune to herself. She enjoyed the fresh air and breeze, having missed them for the last few days as she was stuck indoors. To address her recent inability to walk far outdoors, she and Fluttershy had finally devised a solution: Rarity used a complex telekinesis spell which partially lifted up her mass, allowing her legs to support herself./p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" As she continued onwards, she felt the stares of the few passerby she encountered. She was easily the fattest mare in Ponyville, and although the rumors about her had thankfully died down, she was still a source of curiosity, disgust, or even admiration for the townsfolk. She grinned at the attention, no longer bothered by it, and put more energy into her spell to lift up her belly further; em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"After allem, she thought, em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"just because I'm bigger doesn't mean I shouldn't keep a clean image./em/p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" At the outskirts of the small town, she finally reached her destination. Fluttershy's cottage loomed like a castle upon a mountain to Rarity, although it truly only sat utop a small hill. Despite her reluctance to climb the sloped path, she planted a think hoof in the dirt and began the challenging task. Although her spell allowed her ease and partial grace while walking on a flat road, she felt the near-full effects of her weight when she had to pull it uphill.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" Once at the top, sweating slightly and out of breath, Rarity approached the door and knocked heavily upon it. Immediately it swung open, revealing the pony she had come to meet.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" "Hello, Fluttershy! I apologize if I look a bit winded, but your little hill here gave me some trouble."p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" "Oh! I'm so sorry! Here, come in and I'll get you something to drink."p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" Rarity thanked her and complied, using her magic to squeeze her flab together so she could fit through the small doorway. "So, dear, you mentioned that I had to come over straight away... Is something wrong?"p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" Fluttershy shook her head as she stuck her head into her icebox. "No, nothing wrong. I just noticed that you had been cooped up in your boutique all day, and I thought you might enjoy a little lunch break."p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" "Ooh! Sounds delightful! Where shall we be going?"p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" Fluttershy gestured to her cabinets and some bags of food laying in her kitchen area. "Actually, right here. I've got everything I need to fix a full meal here... If you don't mind staying at my house, that is." She walked over to where Raeity laid and set a jug of chocolate milk on the table in front of her. "Here's something to drink while I get it ready."p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" "Of course I don't mind, darling! If you promise not to tell... I'm not sure I could make it to a restaurant and back, since I felt so winded from my little trek over here! I think my magic must just be weaker today..." She proceeded to lift the jug in her aura and tip it back, greedily gulping down its sweet and creamy contents.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" Fluttershy smiled knowingly at her plumped friend. "Yeah, that's probably it." She lifted a box of candies apples and a box of cupcakes out of her bags, holding one in her mouth and one on her back, and brought then over. Rarity, seeing this, licked the last of the milk off her lips and picked up the boxes, levitating a cupcake towards her mouth. She fit it into her mouth with one bite, her cheeks puffed out while she chewed and swallowed. Soon after, the other eleven cupcakes and a few apples lined up in her magic to be snacked upon.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" Fluttershy suppressed a giggle at this display. She had been planning to feed the treats to her flabby friend, but it seemed that she was already so eager that she needed no encouragement.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" Fluttershy loved every curve, every roll that formed on her friend's body. She watched in fascination as Rarity ate, studying her trembling folds of belly which lay like a bed beneath her. Her rear quivered and shook, having rolls and masses of fat piled onto the area. Fluttershy knew it was an effort to keep the ravenous unicorn well-fed, but the food was irrelevant when presented with the results; Fluttershy knew that Rarity was past the point of no return, and she couldn't be happier knowing that her friend would happily grow large in her care.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" Rarity, for her part, was having the time if her life. As she swallowed another mix of chocolate bread and icing, savoring the sweet flavor, she was reminded of her early days of gluttony. She smiled to herself as she remembered how reluctant she was to eat even a single cupcake over her limit; now, she could find no reason to restrain her diet at all; sure, she had gained quite a but of weight, but when she gave in to her gluttony and ate, she barely noticed the rolls of fat she had accumulated. It was merely a slightly bothersome side effect of the fantastic food she ate, and it was an effect she could deal with. After all, Fluttershy seemed to love it, and Rarity was so grateful for the pegasus's help that she would gladly show off every gain. She doubted she would be able to indulge so much without Fluttershy... Then again, Fluttershy had been the one to introduce gluttony into her life, but that hardly mattered to her. As long as the food kept coming, she was content.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"-p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" "No! More blush!"p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" Photo Finish scolded yet another makeup artist at work. "No, no! That manestyle doesn't fit at all! Start over!" She usually wasn't this strict, but she could not let the photo shoot of a lifetime be spoiled by amateur's mistakes.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" Sitting in a large, reinforced couch, Rarity patiently allowed the stylist to undo the braids and weaving of her mane which had taken nearly an hour to perfect. As ponies scurried about, adjusting lighting and giving her hooves yet another shine, she began to feel the sensation of boredom taking over. That, and hunger. Fluttershy had promised that they would go out to one of Canterlot's many buffets after this was finished, but that didn't help with the hunger she felt at the moment.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" "Um, Photo Finish? Could I get a snack while you're setting up?"p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" Photo Finish gasped loudly. "I'm sorry, but we cannot; a crumb out of place, and the image is ruined!" Rarity nodded and agreed, while mumbling under her breath that candy didn't leave crumbs. Unfortunately, as she doubted she could debate the matter, she allowed her thoughts to drift to the reason she was here.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" When Photo Finish had contacted Fluttershy, she had at first thought it was another attempt to get her back as a model; however, she soon found that the photographer and fashion expert merely wanted to know how to contact Rarity, as she wasn't currently at the boutique. After some scrambling to find the white unicorn, Rarity recieved the news at Sugarcube Corner where she was found; Photo Finish wanted her for a one-time photo shoot for a plus-sized fashion magazine.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" There had been last minute preparation, one of which included a spell from Twiliggt for temporarily suppressing Rarity's hunger during the trip for convenience. After a short chariot ride provided to them, complete with a four-pegasus team to pull it, Rarity and Fluttershy found themselves in Canterlot. She hadn't seen much of the city, though, before she was whisked away to the studio she currently sat in.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" "Ready!" shouted one of the photographers nearby. Rarity snapped out of her thoughts and found that her hair had been let down, and they were preparing for the first round of pictures.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" "Now," an earth pony behind a camera began, "try and pose with your belly out... Good, good." A few flashes of light dazzled her vision. "Now, can we get a few from the side? Just turn a little more... Lay your hoof on the side of the couch." More flashes. "Now turn around, give us a look at your flank, there... Perfect!" More flashes, then the ponies stepped away from the camera. "Now, let's see what we got here..."p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" The stallion's voice trailed off. He stared at the photos for a moment, then passed them around to the other ponies. They all had contemplative expressions and murmured amongst themselves. Finally, her curiosity getting the best of her, Rarity took one of the photos and inspected it. In the image, the edge of her belly and much of her thighs and rear fell outside the frame, cut off by the edges.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" The stallion checked the camera, inspected its zoom feature to make sure it was all the way out, them glanced over at Photo Finish, nervously telling her:p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" "... We're going to need a bigger camera."p 


	5. Chapter 5

p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" The sun rose over Ponyville, casting it's warm, golden glow over the entire town. Birds began to chirp, heralding its arrival; ponies rose at the crack of dawn to set up shop, cluttering the market streets; and a certain unicorn slammed her pillow over her window, very irritated at the abundance of light and birdsong./p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" "Augh! Just five more minutes, please!" Rarity pleaded with the sun, to no avail. Within seconds, it shone fully through her curtains, giving her bedroom a dim lighting and fully wakening the sleepy mare. She stretched her hooves by wiggling them against her huge belly, groaning as she did so.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" Feeling ready to face the day as best as she could, Rarity turned to get out of bed. This had become a lengthy process, as it required her to slowly rock herself back and forth to flip over. As she built up momentum, her flab swaying to her motion, she abruptly flipped and fell off the bed, landing with a loud thump and a small amount of wobbling from her. Luckily, the padding on her belly worked as a cushion, causing her to be merely shaken and not injured from the fall.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" That ordeal over, Rarity trudged off to get ready. She barely eased her hips past the bedroom doorframe, then made her way to the bathroom. Her legs felt sore from carrying her weight, and her belly not only brushed the floor but dragged along it as she walked. With a final heave, she made it into the shower and, with a release of her magic, allowed her full belly and rear to spill out and over the edge of the tub.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" After a lengthy process of scrubbing her massive amount of skin, as well as inbetween each garganuan fold, she whipped open the shower curtains and noticed the issue with her bathing style; as she had washed, the water ran down her side and her belly which, now folded over the rim of her bathtub, channeled the water straight onto her floor.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" "Oh, dear!" said the tubby mare, picking up a towel and beginning to dry off, "I'll need to fix that... Erherm...em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"issueem soon." As she wiped the final beads of water out of her mane, she turned around to reach her sink with all its various products: toothbrush, toothpaste, two mane and tail brushes, miscellaneous mane care tools, and makeup kit. However, halfway through her slow turn, she heard a loud crash from behind her. Rarity twisted her head around to get a better look and saw the shelf behind her lay on the ground./p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" Upon closer examination, she soon discovered the reason for the damage; it sat quivering atop her hind buttocks. The massive amount of fat on her rear had easily sent the shelf to its grave when she turned and pushed her full mass into it.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" "I must be more careful. I'm not as graceful as I used to be, I suppose." Rarity chided herself. She turned once more to clean up the mess she had just caused, only to be met with another loud crash. Suspecting what had happened, she gulped and glanced back. "Oh, not again!" The sink cabinet lay empty; a single swipe as she turned, her rear cheeks squeezing and dragging across the open cabinet, had spilled the enitrety of its contents.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" Rarity cursed to herself and decided the bathroom was unsalvagable. She turned one final time, nothing left to knock over, thankfully, and took a step forward. Her hoof met the slick floor with a squeak, and she found herself without any traction. Her leg slid out from under her, the soapy water it to fly out to the side and lurching her forward. Rarity, in a panic, cut off her magic, dropped her towel, and braced herself for the impact...p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" ...but it never came. She opened her eyes and stared down, but could only see white. Without magic restraining it, the huge belly she had accumulated easily kept her hooves an inch off the floor, leaving her stranded. She glanced at her flooded bathroom, her ruined furniture and possesions lying on the floor, and then back down at her helpless, chubby legs.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" "It's time for a diet."p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;"-p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;" 0 caloriesem/p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" Embarrassed by her morning experience, Rarity morosely waddled into her kitchen. She passed by a bowl of candy and a large package of chocolate left there by Fluttershy the night before, resisting her urge for just a bite. She briefly entertained the idea of eating a little chocolate and skipping a meal to make up for it, but dismissed it quickly.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" "I mustn't eat too much. I mustn't eat too much." She reminded herself as she took an apple out of the fridge. "I have to get down to a manageable size." She took a petite bite of the fruit while pouring herself a glass of juice, ignoring the large lemon pie sitting on her counter. "I can do this. I can be in control here." She prepared a bowl of healthy oat cereal, untouched for weeks. "I will not indulge." She sat at the table.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" "I will eat like a healthy, normal pony from this point on." She looked down and saw the empty box of chocolates in front of her, along with a dirty plate which appeared to contain crumbs as the only remnant of her pie.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" "...this may be more difficult than I thought."p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"650 caloriesem/p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" Rarity hummed as she worked, delicately snipping roll of fabric into neat triangles for a pattern on her latest masterpiece. She levitated her scissors expertly, cutting the cloth and then transferring each piece to a waiting ponyquin for testing. A whirlwind of objects swirled around her, measuring tapes and scraps of fabric each swapping in and out of her vision as she worked.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"This is exactly what I need. Rarity thought. No distractions of food, just work. Nothing like a new line of winter outfits to keep my mind away from food. Yep, I am definitely not at all thinking about food whatsoever. The very word, food, hasn't even gone through my mind, I'm sure.em/p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" Rarity absentmindedly brushed crumbs off of her foreleg, now set deeply in a roll of fat which hung down like a short sleeve. She wiped the smears of frosting away from her mouth while levitating the empty baker's dozen box of cupcakes away from her.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" "Wait, what? Oh come on!"p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"1100 caloriesem/p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" Sugarcube corner was full of ponies during lunchtime, each of them trying to grab the attention of Pinkie or the Cakes. Rarity walked into the chaos, bumping her flank into multiple customers before reaching the counter. She was greeted with the smiling face of her energetic earth pony friend.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" "Good afternoon, Pinkie! I'd like to order lunch, but I'm trying to stay on my diet so today I'd just like—" She was cut off as Pinkie pushed a stack of boxes across the counter.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" "Gotcha, Rarity! I know how much you want to keep up with your 'diet'," Pinkie winked, "since you are pretty much our best customer! Anyway, I already fixed up your usual, so here you go!"p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" Rarity started to protest, to tell Pinkie that she didn't want her usual of a chocolate cake, assorted muffins and cupcakes, and a catering sampler tray of mini-pastries. Then, however, the spell-binding scent of the treats hit her nose, and soon the bits were on the counter and the boxes at Rarity's table.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;" 1800 caloriesem/p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" Rarity wiggled her body away from the salty hay fries and greasy carrot dog vendor's stall. "N-no, really, I'm sure!" she stammered.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" "Oh, come on! It's just a free sample!" he persisted.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" The vendor had never sold that many hay fries to one customer in his life.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"2100 caloriesem/p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" Rarity returned to her home, hoping for sanctuary from the barrage of food. Unfortunately for her, Fluttershy had already left a bag of full of pizzas, cookies, and a jug of sugary punch at her door.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;" 2700 caloriesem/p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" Rarity asserted her self-control. Her waiting pantry proved otherwise.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;" 3400 caloriesem/p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" Rarity lay peacefully on her side, her fat piled around her like a blanket. Fluttershy fed her another two croissants, with two empty boxes of crumbs and a jug of Sugarcube Corner's famous milkshake.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" Fluttershy gently massaged Rarity's overfull stomach. "Sorry, when you came in you seemed pretty upset. What was it?"p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" Rarity thought for a moment. I wanted to tell you something, but then you had dinner already and we just went ahead and ate first... I think it had something to do with a diet, or some other crazy idea."p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" "A diet?" Fluttershy asked incredulously, "Yeah, that does sound crazy coming from you." She giggled as Rarity's belly let out another rumble.p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"4000 caloriesem/p  
>p class="double" style="margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: serif; color: #333333; line-height: 31.6800003051758px; text-align: justify;" "Could you pass me another box of those delightful eclairs?" the obese unicorn asked, "I somehow feel like I haven't eaten all day!"p 


	6. Chapter 6

"Fluttershy, I'm being quite seious; I'm trying to take it easy on the food today..." Rarity frowned at her pegasus feeder, her checks forming rosy, plump dimples across her face. Her neck had nearly completely disappeared, three rolls of juicy fat piled beneath her chin. Her foreleg waved in Fluttershy's vision, transfixing the yellow mare as she watched the pillow at the base of the leg sway in the air, bouncibg as gravity pulled it ever downwards...

"—Fluttershy? Hello? Are you listening, darling?" Rarity inquired, prompting Fluttershy to snap out of her daze and give a polite nod to the unicorn sitting across from her. The restaurant they were in was a new one in Ponyville which Fluttershy had suggested.

"Of course! I'll support you whatever you choose to do," Fluttershy reassured the massive mare across from her, "so, what would you like to order? This endless pasta sampler looks good."

"Fluttershy! I just told you, I need to lay off fattening foods!"

"Oh, come on. This is a pretty healthy option, and besides, you can indulge for just one last night!"

"Yeah... But it's so hard to keep my diet if I eat any unhealthy foods... I just end up slipping back into gorging myself on sweets..."

Fluttershy took a slice of bread off of the appetizer plate and slid the rest of the loaf over to Rarity. "Well, starting tomorrow, I'll help you get your eating under control. With me monitoring you, breaking those habits shouldn't be too hard."

Rarity smiled and thanked her while using her magic to pick up a slice of the bread. It dripped with butter, already applied by Fluttershy. Rarity quickly bit into it, swallowed, and picked up another as she talked.

"Well, today I had the most embarrassing incident occur when I left the boutique. I had just exited when I found myself stuck in the doorway!" She sighed. "That's why I need to get my hips here under control. It was still odd, though, since I had managed to lose ten pounds last week. I ought to fit better now, not worse!"

"How did you know you've lost weight?" Fluttershy asked, already knowing the answer.

"Oh, I've been using that scale you bought me for my birthday. It's so useful for my dieting!"

Fluttershy used all of her willpower to resist grinning. She had given that scale to Rarity as a gift, but one that served Fluttershy's goals rather than Rarity's. It was specially set to display much below the actual correct weight, and the settings were inverted so that when the user gained weight, it would show as losing weight. So, it was no surprise to Fluttershy when she heard the other complaints Rarity had. She also slid another covered basket over to her friend.

"I simply can't seem to get away from my weight today. I had the most exquisite dress set out for our dinner tonight, but I couldn't get it to even go halfway on. That dress fit me at the photo shoot, and I [i]know[/i] I haven't gained weight since then. And on top of everything... Well, I fear I may [i]have[/i] actually gained weight... When I came to meet you here, I had to get the assistance of some rather eager stallions I came across to aid me in walking! I tried to pull up my belly and leg flab with magic, but... But... I think they may be too big! I can't lift them!" Rarity's voice was tinged with panic as she began to realize that her size was still increasing.

Fluttershy laid a hoof on Rarity's hoof, feeling it sink down an inch. "Rarity! Calm down. I'm sure that you haven't gained weight. After all, you've been working so hard to slim down! Now, you probably just exited the boutique at the wrong angle, catching your hips in the frame. That's all. And that dress was cleaned by Photo Finish's costume designers, who I know can be careless; they probably shrank it when they washed it."

"But... My walking..."

"...Your magic had to have been weaker somehow. Come on, if you really gained that much weight, you would notice immediately." Fluttershy knew that she herself saw it, sliding a third basket across the table.

Rarity considered these explanations. She had been sure that she had gained weight... But everything Fluttershy said made since. It seemed like the only logical explanation to her. She gave a weak smile back to her friend. "Of course, darling, you're right."

Fluttershy firmly nodded, both confining confirming Rarity's thoughts and directing the server to levitate a plate in front of Rarity. She did so with some difficulty, seeing as she had to place it to the side of the belly roll that lay on the table's edge.

"I promise we'll get rid of those issues soon. I'll help you with your eating, and pretty soon you'll get happy with your size again." She, of corse, meant something completely different with that statement than what Rarity interpreted it as.

Rarity was satisfied this, and reached down to take a sip of water. She was shocked, however, to find three empty bread baskets and a dirty appetizer plate in laying in front of her.

"Wha... What? I... I didn't just... I couldn't have..." She looked up at Fluttershy. "Did I just eat all this? [i]Did you let me?[/i]"

"Relax, Rarity! I felt really hungry, so I ate all that, not you. You just had one piece of bread, I think."

"Oh. My apologies." Rarity blushed, her wide face turning red. She felt awful about accusing Fluttershy about that... But then she thought about it for a moment and began to question the situation.

[i]Wait... If Fluttershy ate those, why are they on my side of the table? And... My mouth tastes like butter. And I don't feel so hungry anymore. And I think I just heard Fluttershy's stomach growling.

Did... Did she lie to me?

She couldn't have? Could she? But... She's so supportive! She was there for me when I had that breakdown, and... And she gave me cupcakes. And when I tried to diet, she sent sweets to my house and stuffed me that evening. Is she—[/i]

Before Rarity could complete that thought, the waitress came around with a huge platter heaped with pasta and a salad. The salad was for the svelte pegasus, and the pasta was for the bulging mare, unsurpring since Fluttershy had ordered for the both of them. Rarity licked her lips and took a deep breath of the pasta, sighing contentedly.

Rarity took a huge bite of the cheesy ravioli, wiggling her hips and rear as she enjoyed the taste. This turned out to be a very poor decision, because the shifting of weight snapped a straining wooden support pole on her fairly sturdy chair. The rest of the chair slowly bent, no longer structurally sound, and with a final series of snaps it collapsed

Rarity was dropped onto the floor with a loud slap of fat against tile. She jiggled like a mountain of jello for a little while, then finally subsided and lay limp and still, much to the relief of the extremely embarrassed unicorn. Her belly spread out in front of her, four folds dividing it into horizontal layers of fat. Her head seemed small comparatively, and her fatty chins made it unclear where her belly stopped and her face began. Her rump lay squished on the tile, her cutie mark twice as big as a pony's head, and her hips caused her entire lower body to slant outwards giving her the appearance of a mound of marshmallow.

Her legs hung against her flab, sending tremors and gentle waves across the sea of cellulite and moldable flesh. Her hooves hung inches above the floor, and her upper legs were all encased in a puffy sleeve of fat which now hung and expanded down to cover her dimpled leg joints. She took in her new seating for a moment, then picked up another bite of pasta and shoved it into her mouth, staining the pristine fur on her belly with drops of grease and sauce.

"Fluttershy, dear, what was I talking about? I was angry about something, but this meal seems to have distracted me and made me forget what it was about."

"Angry? No, I don't remember you being angry about anything. Maybe you were just thinking to yourself... I'm sure it was nothing important. Anyway, let's eat! I'll tell the management that I'll pay for the chair...oh, and make sure to save room for the chocolate cake after this!"

"Dear, I told you I'm eating healthy now!"

Fluttershy thought about raising an eyebrow at this, seeing as the ground-bound unicorn clearly wasn't following that rule. However, she thought of a better strategy.

"Please?" Fluttershy looked at Rarity with pitiful eyes. "Just one cake, just tonight? It won't even make a difference..."

"Well, alright. But I'm not eating the ice cream!"

In truthfulness, though, Fluttershy knew she would, and she just grinned in pleasure as she watched the oblivious mare stuff herself. Rarity had no idea why Fluttershy was smiling at her, but frankly, it didn't matter to her at all, as long as the pegasus would bring her seconds.


	7. Chapter 7

Fluttershy got behind the huge unicorn's rear and squarely planted her forehooves on each of the globular sides of her rump. With a heave, Fluttershy pumped her wings and tried as hard as she could to force the giant rolls of fat through her doorway. Rarity used her magic to push as well, and with a final *pop*, Rarity's mass was squeezed through the door and into the Fluttershy's living room.

Once on the other side, Rarity gathered as much magic as she could and pulled her flab even tighter, allowing her a few more steps. She got to the center of the room, on top of a soft rug, and finally gave up. Her horn flickered to a stop and she let out a soft groan as her full body of fat was released.

"Finally," said the exhausted unicorn, "I thought I'd never make it here. My magic was having such difficulty on the way here."

Fluttershy began pacing around the white blob, admiring the massive mare that lay in her house. "Yeah... Magic..."

"Well, magic and my weight, I suppose," Rarity replied, "I've been putting on weight every day, it seems. As you can see, it makes it difficult to get through doors like that. Thanks for the help, by the way."

"Since when did you get so heavy, Ms I'm-going-on-a-diet? I could barely get you in here."

"Well, to be honest... The diet wasn't going to work, and I knew that from the start. I can't stay away from food!" At that instant, Rarity's thoughts from the restaurant crept back into her mind. "Wait... You've been giving me a lot of that food, haven't you? All my gain seems to trace back to you... You've been feeding me like this on purpose, haven't you?"

Fluttershy stood in a dazed expression, beginning to panic at the change of topic. "I...I...Alright. Yes. I've been encouraging you. But only because we both enjoy it! I love your new, larger body, I love seeing you gain day by day, I love watching you grow. But you love it too! You love eating, I've seen you so excited when I give you huge meals... I know that you like this as much as I do."

"But..." Rarity trailed off as Fluttershy moved into her field of view and held out a tray. Upon it sat a lone cupcake.

"Go on. Eat it." said Fluttershy, "I'm proving my point. If you want to really lose weight, then turn me away... But if you take the cupcake, then I'll keep feeding you. Your choice."

Rarity thought about her situation. She felt every inch of her body, wobbling on the floor. She breathed the irresistible aroma of the sugary treat sitting in front of her face. She remembered what it was like to be thin, to have freedom of movement, to be active and not be restricted by her fat... To be free of her obsession with food. She thought about how easy life would be if she was back the way she used to be.

Something held her back from pushing the cupcake away, though. An easy life? She could have that here, too... Giving up food and getting thin would be so hard. It would be a long and often-futile process. Instead... She could take the easy way out. She could just eat, and eat, and eat... Fluttershy could help her, and feed her... It would be bliss.

After debating internally like this for several minutes, Rarity stuck out her head and performed some action that Fluttershy couldn't see. From behind the enormous flank, all the feeder pegasus could see was a plate being pushed away from Rarity's head. Fluttershy frowned, realizing that Rarity had chosen to stop...

...until she saw that the plate contained only a cupcake wrapper. She walked around Rarity's mass, running a hoof along her friend's malleable side. She arrived at Rarity's head to find that the cupcake had been devoured already, only a few crumbs of chocolate left on Rarity's lip.

Fluttershy smiled. "Good. Now, who's ready for some more? You need to make up for eating lightly all day…"

Rarity's eyes went wide as Fluttershy pulled a rope from behind her couch, which sent a large wheeled table rolling out. On it, Rarity observed all of her favorite treats, from dozens of creamy pastries to platefuls of steaming hay fries. It was enough food to feed her increased appetite normally for nearly a week, and Rarity knew immediately that she would have to eat all of it, regardless of how full she was; there was no stopping her endless hunger now. "I suppose it's too much to ask for me to go and grab some of my stomach ache remedy potions from the boutique?"

"The boutique? Sorry… but that bulk of yours isn't moving anywhere anytime soon."

"By 'anytime soon', you mean that I'll be stuck here for the night?"

"Actually, by the looks of your belly, I was thinking forever." Fluttershy giggled and poked Rarity's partially-exposed gut, producing a loud gurgle and a ripple up Rarity's rear.

Rarity gasped, the thought of immobility sinking into her mind. "Wait...what? I'm afraid I can't do that, I do want to retain some mobility… I have things to do, ponies to talk to, dresses to design! Oh, don't look at me like that, I'm still just as mobile as ever! Well, maybe slower… but I can still walk!" She attempted to demonstrate this by standing up. She gathered up her belly in her magic and pushed up with her hooves, only to meet air. She looked down to see that her hooves hung above the ground even with her belly sucked in. She tried to swing herself back and forth to get on her feet, but her legs were each encased in a double roll of squishy padding, making them useless.

"Erm, Fluttershy, darling, could you help me?"

"What's that? Help you reach some food? Of course!" Fluttershy stuck a large spoon of pudding into the unicorn's mouth, ignoring her mumbling protests. "Rarity, come on. You barely fit in the door coming in, and you've gotten even bigger around the waist just now from digesting that meal… There's no way you could fit now. Even if you could, I could put an end to that."

Rarity pouted for a moment, then sighed in resignation. "I guess I ought to have anticipated this… Even without your help, I was headed towards immobility for a while."

Fluttershy thought before she answered, "I suppose we could try to get you to lose a few pounds temporarily, if you want to be mobile a little longer…"

With a chuckle, Rarity shook her helpless legs and slapped her large stomach fat. "It's a bit late for that. I suppose… I could try, but just after one taste of that scrumptious-looking batch of apple fritters." The immobile mare winked at Fluttershy, signaling that one taste wouldn't be enough. Fluttershy was eager to comply and quickly brought the tray to Rarity's mouth, then picked up two fritters and fed them to Rarity one on top of the other.

Another two fritters followed that, and another two, until the tray was finished. Rarity's stomach, however, barely seemed to register the heavy desserts and rumbled loudly for some more. Fluttershy proceeded to grab a platter of rich, vanilla cake and started to slice it into chunks to feed Rarity; however, the ravenous pony across from her was too impatient, and used her magic to levitate the entire cake to her face and took a bite. She ate like a starved animal, crumbs and icing dribbling off her chubby cheeks as she gulped down bite after bite. Fluttershy pushed the table over to where Rarity permanently lay and started her off with another cake and a large serving bowl full of full-fat cream and ice cream, then stood back to watch the spectacle.

Rarity didn't seem to notice how much she ate, or how much she grew. The only thing her eyes focused on was the next morsel or dish to be devoured from the table. She kept gorging herself on the fatty foods until she was around three fourths of the way done, then slumped down as far as a mare of her size could and groaned.

"Ugh... I'm so full, dear... I don't think I can finish all this... and I feel like I've gained twenty pounds just sitting here!"

Fluttershy chided Rarity on her appetite. "This? This is hardly anything... I think you'll work your way up to much more than this meager feast. As for your weight? Well, you should get used to that... You're not even close to where I want you."

Three months had passed since Rarity had entered Fluttershy's cottage, only to never exit. The immobile unicorn still sat in the same spot as she had first set herself down, only now she took up much more space. She had grown during her stay with Fluttershy, finding that her proximity to her encouraging friend was closely related to her food intake. Fluttershy had been right, in that she had grown used to consuming more and more food. Now, it seemed like hardly a minute passed when some meal, snack, or munchie was in her sight. She felt like she ate constantly, and she suspected that she did, but Rarity never truly complained; she was in heaven, able to indulge in her gluttonous desires all day without consequence.

No consequence except for her weight, of course. This particular morning, Rarity gazed in her mirror at her magnificent body, admiring its size. Fluttershy had put the mirror in when Rarity could no longer see herself or turn her head. She saw that pegasus walk into the room from the side of her rear, and decided to give Fluttershy a little show. She utilized the full extent of her mobility, which was wiggling her massive rear in the yellow pony's face. She felt the lumps of lard shake and bounce, letting out a satisfactory smack every time they jucily collided with each other. Fluttershy was, as usual, awestruck by this performance.

"Wow. That area is... Really coming along," said Fluttershy to her blob of a pony, "and you seem even larger today!" She was certainly large, at equal to or over half a ton. She no longer resembled a pony, but instead was a massive mound of fat and white flesh.

Her belly was her largest feature, although it blended so well with the rest of her fat that most could hardly tell. It lay around her like a massive mattress, cushioning the small portion of her that was not pure flab and soft flesh. Her voluptuous sides curved out, pressing down to the floor and giving her a shapeless, globular appearance. Resting on this were her four legs, which looked less like appendages and more like pillows strapped to her sides; the cushions of fat which warmly embraced the top of her legs had long ago expanded downward to overtake her hooves, burying them in the rolls.

Rarity's head was nearly indistinguishable, her neck covered in five rolls of fat like most of her body. Her mouth hung limply open, with the easiest way for her to be fed being simply for Fluttershy to feed her soft food and beverage whether she was awake or asleep. Her diamond cutie marks stretched to the size of a normal pony each, and they framed the mass of blubber that made up Rarity's hips and flank. They were more like two separate mounds of flesh, each having lost their round shape and falling to the floor, laden with weight. She took up most of the living room, and she was sure a platoon of royal guards couldn't move her if they wanted to. Today, however, despite being the largest mare in Equestria, Rarity surprisingly had something other than food on her mind.

"So, Fluttershy, how big exactly are you aiming for me to be? I'm perfectly content to keep eating, but I'm just so huge... I have no regrets, it's just, I'm wondering if this is near the end point of my gain?"

Fluttershy frowned and sank a hoof deep into Rarity's gut. It jiggled and rippled her fat all the way down to her flank. "Well, you can still wiggle your legs, right?"

"Yes."

"And you can still see over your belly, right?

"Yeah."

"Then I suggest you have some breakfast." Fluttershy wheeled over two carts filled with Rarity's first course. "After all, we need to put a little meat on those skinny bones of yours..."


End file.
